


Поток

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Ойкава был в Бразилии рядом с Шоё, пока Кенма подыхал от тоски в Японии и мечтал, что два года пронесутся в один миг, и тогда...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Поток

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Secret Santa для шипперов кенхины и всех, чья жизнь не станет прежней после 375й главы  
> Бета - [Alot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot)

Ойкава Тоору красивый. У него большие глаза, лицо с аккуратными чертами и чистой кожей, натуральные каштановые волосы. А ещё — открытая, широкая улыбка красавчика, который всё о себе знает. Это Кенма выясняет, изучив профиль в инстаграме. На селфи от Шоё они оба специально корчат рожи, но даже так Ойкава хорош.

И он ужасно бесит Кенму.

Потому что вот он — кривляющийся, порозовевший, красивый до омерзения под ярким бразильским солнцем — стоит рядом с Шоё. Который раньше говорил об Ойкаве только с придыханием, называя “Великим Королём”, а теперь — разослал всем друзьям селфи, расписал, какой он крутой и как здорово они поладили. Именно Ойкава отвлёк Шоё от тяжёлых мыслей, угостил ужином, когда у того украли кошелёк...

Если бы только Шоё сразу обратился к Кенме, он бы просто закинул денег на карту — и никаких проблем. Но Шоё не обратился.

Вечерний стрим пришлось закончить на два часа раньше обычного, потому что думать о сюжетке и выполнять квесты не получалось, а игра в «угадай, что случилось у Кодзукена» среди подписчиков вышла из-под контроля. Чат бесновался, выдвигая одно предположение лучше другого, а Кенма закипал, раз за разом умирая. На обеспокоенные сообщения Куроо он решил не отвечать — вырубил стрим, проигнорировал горящий индикатор Лайна и принялся сталкерить Ойкаву в соцсетях.

Не то чтобы это имело смысл. Не то чтобы Кенма действительно его ненавидел или считал, что Ойкава хоть как-то угрожает Шоё или планам на него Кенмы, но… Но он реально был в Бразилии рядом с Шоё, пока Кенма подыхал от тоски в Японии и мечтал, что два года пронесутся в один миг, и тогда…

Что тогда, Кенма не знал. Когда он попытался придумать план — они всегда так хорошо ему удавались — холодная логика пасовала перед незнакомой областью чувств. Кенма ничегошеньки в ней не понимал, но знал точно, что получить Шоё так же, как новейшую приставку (купить) или путевку на кубок мира по Фортнайту (заработать терпением и упорством), не выйдет. Куроо считал так же.

Разговор, случившийся между ними два месяца назад, Кенма помнил, как будто он произошёл вчера. В тот день лило с обеда, но они всё равно уселись на открытой веранде, укутавшись в пледы. Чашка с чаем, заваренным Куроо, обжигала ладони, не позволяя снова уйти в себя.

— Ты правда станешь его спонсором? — ровно спросил Куроо.

Они не обсуждали эту тему прежде: о планах Шоё Куроо узнал от Цукишимы, а потом легко сложил два и два. Кенма сознательно не обратился к нему за советом, прежде чем принять решение. Куроо был слишком хорошим и привык романтизировать: в любви ему повезло, и теперь он считал, что так произойдёт с каждым. Правда была в том, что кто-то этого заслуживал, как Куроо, кто-то — нет, но никаких гарантий жизнь всё равно не давала.

Впрочем, скорее всего Куроо посоветовал бы ему сделать ровно так, как получилось.

— Да, я уже заказал нашивки на форму с моим лого. Осталось подписать договор: перелёт, экипировка, жильё за мой счёт.

— Ты ведь потратил всё на переезд. Придётся подналечь на стримы и рекламу?

— Это мелочи, — отмахнулся Кенма, едва не пролив чай. — Шоё собирается найти подработку, но вряд ли её на многое хватит.

— Я рад, что деньги для тебя теперь не вопрос, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Но ты подумал, что дальше?

— Он улетит, — с деланным безразличием сказал Кенма. Он постоянно думал, что дальше, хотя больше всего хотел бы выбросить эти тяжёлые мысли из головы. — На два года.

— С твоей помощью, — безжалостно уточнил Куроо.

Кенма зажмурился, склонился над чашкой и глубоко вдохнул терпкий аромат чая, ощущая, как пар оседает на лице прохладным конденсатом. Кенма никогда не говорил Куроо о своих чувствах к Шоё, но тому этого и не требовалось. Смотреть в глаза Куроо не хотелось: Кенма боялся увидеть в них жалость. Тогда они точно поссорятся — быть может, на целую неделю.

— Он бы и так улетел, нашёл бы способ. Это же Шоё.

— Это правда.

Куроо завозился рядом, то ли поправляя плед, то ли отставляя чашку. Кенма так и сидел с закрытыми глазами, прислушиваясь. В голосе Куроо слышалась теплота и улыбка. Не осуждение.

А потом он сказал:

— Ты же понимаешь, что Хината — не тот, кто поведётся на деньги?

— Да, — выдохнул Кенма.

Деньги, даже большие, что научился зарабатывать Кенма в столь юном возрасте... «Ничего не гарантируют», — пришло ему в голову. Мысль была какой-то неприятной, почти скользкой, будто он надеялся на чужую меркантильность. «Шоё бы обиделся», — подумал Кенма невпопад.

— И он не полюбит тебя из благодарности или потому что обязан.

— Угу.

Шоё ничего не делал наполовину. Любил он тоже, наверняка, всем сердцем, невзирая на разумные причины и внешнее давление. Как волейбол. Как десятки людей вокруг, которых он любил по-дружески, как товарищей или соперников в волейболе, которых менял и вдохновлял сиянием своей души. Кенма просто был одним из этих людей, может, самым большим дураком.

— Эй, не расклеивайся, — ткнул его в плечо Куроо.

Только теперь Кенма заметил, что его бьёт крупная дрожь, чай норовил расплескаться прямо на колени. Куроо отобрал у него чашку и придвинулся ближе, обнял за плечи — разом стало тепло. Оттолкнуть, вывернуться из объятий не было сил, да и в другое время Куроо никогда бы не нарушил его личное пространство. Он точно знал, когда можно.

— Это хорошо, что ты помог ему — так мы будем знать наверняка, что эти два года он будет в порядке. Ты ведь думал об этом?

Кенма смог только кивнуть. Слёз не было, глаза не жгло, но горло всё равно стиснуло нервным спазмом.

— К тому же никто не говорит, что он не может полюбить тебя просто так. Ты всё время себя недооцениваешь.

Куроо потрепал его по макушке, и Кенма не выдержал — ткнул в бок побольнее, Куроо глупо ойкнул и рассмеялся. От его слов вдруг стало легко-легко, словно они были правдивы. Может, Кенме просто хотелось им верить, но почему бы и нет — надо же как-то пережить эти два года?

— А ты переоцениваешь моё терпение, — проворчал Кенма.

Куроо расхохотался ещё громче, заваливаясь на спину, прямо на пол. Дерево успело нагреться утром, когда тучи ещё не затянули небо, и всё ещё хранило остатки тепла. Когда Куроо успокоился, Кенма наконец смог встретить его взгляд. В нём не было жалости, только смех и уверенность:

— Два года пролетят быстрее, чем кажется. И он вернётся.

«Он вернётся», — повторял себе Кенма каждый день. Иногда — только раз; когда становилось совсем невыносимо — десятки, словно мантру. Ему очень хотелось поверить Куроо, пусть тот и был наивным дураком (счастливым, удачливым дураком), но иногда было особенно трудно. Например сегодня, когда с фотографии смотрел Ойкава, которому Кенма отчаянно завидовал.

Телефон тихо каркнул — именно этот звук он когда-то поставил на Шоё, проспорив, да так и привык. Сердце тут же счастливо сжалось и провалилось в низ живота, привычно и глупо.

«не успел на твой стрим (〒﹏〒;) сегодня раньше закончил? устал??? жаль, хотел услышать твой голос».

Кенма удивлённо перечитал сообщение, думая, что, возможно, ему мерещится. Хотя Шоё не впервые писал ему что-то такое, выбивающее из колеи, из-за чего приходилось краснеть. И напоминать себе, что не всё то, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Особенно когда очень хочется, чтобы оказалось именно тем.

«у меня начинается новый день, завтракаю и бегу на работу. так что заранее спокойной ночи!»

Это было их маленьким ритуалом: «спокойной ночи» от Шоё и «доброе утро» от Кенмы. Пару раз, когда не удавалось мгновенно отвлечься от игры, Кенма передавал привет прямо в эфире. Удивительно, но Шоё действительно часто смотрел его стримы, как правило — последние полчаса, попадающие на завтрак. Если подумать, это не было чем-то простым и объяснимым. Из-за подработки и тренировок у Шоё совсем не оставалось свободного времени, компьютерными играми он не увлекался, но всё равно предпочитал слушать его скучные комментарии за завтраком. Пожалуй, это что-то да значило.

Для Кенмы это значило очень и очень многое, хотя надеяться ему было страшно. Пытаясь унять биение сердца, он написал:

«Хорошего дня! Осторожнее с вещами. У меня всё ок, просто игра не пошла, пришлось сворачиваться»

У Кенмы всегда были проблемы с выражением эмоций, он с трудом подбирал уместные слова и боялся открыться, и всё же он отправил:

«Я тоже соскучился. Надеюсь, на этот раз получится созвониться в воскресенье».

Писать, что стрим можно включить и в записи, Кенма не стал — сегодняшний вышел просто отстойным, да и больше половины зрителей в чате попали в точку: все проблемы Кодзукена были из-за любви.

«очень жду!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕;)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ » — немедленно ответил Шоё.

Все самые широкие улыбки — тоже.


End file.
